Drama at Goode High School
by champeroo8
Summary: Nico just moved to New York and is now attending Goode High School. When he sees this green-eyed boy, Percy, he instantly falls in love. But, since Percy is so popular, he has trouble getting his attention. First Story, so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Nico, wake up. Today's your first day of school!"

Urrrgghhhh. School. The one thing in every kids' life that's terrible. I slowly get up from bed when my mom, Persephone, calls me. I trudge across my room and open the door.

"Do I have to go to school?" I ask.

"Yes. What's wrong with school?" My mom asks.

"Everything."

"Well, you have to go, so get dressed, breakfast is almost ready." She walks back down the hall and into the kitchen.

My family just moved to New York from California and, to be honest, I'm not very excited about going to school here. November in New York is very different from November in California. In Cali, all you need is a light jacket. Here, you need a coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf. But, while I'm here, I might as well learn to enjoy it. I walk over to my closet and pick out a simple outfit for my first day; a black top, black skinny jeans, and original black converses. Just as I finish getting dressed my mom calls me downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow. Really colorful outfit you got on Nico," My sister Hazel says. "You must really want to be noticed today."

I roll my eyes at her and sit down at the table. My mom has made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cappuccinos. As I start digging in to the delicious food, my father walks in and sits across from me.

"Are you excited for your first day?" he asks me.

"Kinda. I just don't know what to expect."

"Oh, you'll be fine."

I shrug as I finish eating and grab my things from my room before I head out the door with Hazel. We arrive at school 5 minutes later and go to the office to get our schedules. I wave Hazel goodbye before walking to my first class of the day.

As soon as I walked in the door, I was nearly blinded. THE MOST beautiful boy ive ever seen was sitting at a desk in the middle row. His eyes were the deepest green and he had messy, yet cute, jet black hair. I just wanted to kiss him, and love him with all my heart.

"Oh, you must be Nico."

I turn around and see a middle aged man standing behind me.

"Yes, that's me." I reply.

"Welcome to Goode High. My name's Mr. Baker. Ill be your science teacher this school year. The only available seat we have is next to Percy." He points to seat next the beautiful boy and suddenly I couldn't breathe.


	2. Interesting People

Nico's POV

I walked to the desk and sat down next to the beauty, who I just found out was named Percy.

"Hey, I'm Nico." I said.

"Percy." He replied. "So, is this your first day because I've never seen you here before?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from California a week ago."

"Oh, well welcome to New York."

"Thanks."

Mr. Baker stood in the front of the class, but before he began teaching he introduced me to the class. We didn't talk much during class, but I did see Percy looking at me from the corner of his eyes a couple of times.

Percy POV

"Hey Percy!" said a voice behind me. 

I was standing at my locker when I turned around and saw Annabeth, Clarisse, and Grover walking up behind me.

"Hey guys!" I said. "What's up?"

"Did you see the new kid yet?" asked Annabeth.

"No, when did we get a new kid?" I asked.

"How did you not know? Jason told us about him last week. They were friends when he lived in California." said Clarisse.

"Well, maybe I'll see him around."

I put my books in my bag and closed my locker.

"See you guys later." I said before leaving for first period.

As I walked in the door, I saw Travis and Connor sitting their usual seats looking down at something. I figured it was a plan for a prank they had come up with. They are always causing trouble and pranking anybody and everybody.

I walked past them to my seat in the back of the class and took out my notebook and pencil. I was waiting for class to start when a boy I had never seen sat down beside me.

I talked to him and found out that he was the new kid. I couldn't help thinking that he was very sexy. He had dark hair and dark eyes and smooth olive skin. He must workout a lot because he was also muscular. I kept staring at him through the corner of eyes; he's just too fine.

Eventually, the bell rang and I started putting my things away into my bag. I wanted to get to know him better so I formed a plan.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked him.

"Considering I don't know anyone else, sure." He replied.

"Cool. I'll find you during lunch."

I walked away feeling excited and a little nervous. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself when I try to hit someone like I normally do.

***Author's Note:

So, I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post for a few weeks. As soon as I get back I'll update. Thanks for the support!


End file.
